


Teardrinker

by Yaoi Mistress Buruusu (TachyonStar)



Category: Rockman.EXE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/Yaoi%20Mistress%20Buruusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Navi's thoughts on the events that changed him, and how he is now. (Prequel to Cry For You.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrinker

I feed on your sadness and your tears.

Every time you become sad, it pleases me...and every time you cry, it arouses me so. Would you be so surprised to learn that the last time you cried, I was touching myself as I watched you, as I drank in your sorrow? Ah, it felt so good...and I came so very hard because of you. Because of your sadness. Because of your sweet, crystalline tears.

It's all your fault that I am like this now. When you used the Dark Chip on me, when you destroyed my soul for the sake of saving Rockman, I became this bitter, twisted being. Some part of me fought it, yes...but as I look back, I simply cannot see why. I would give up everything a thousand times over to feel this power for the rest of my existence.

Cry for me, you pitiful little child. Cry, and stifle my desperate hunger.

I don't think it matters what I am now. My old self would still have wanted you to cry, though for a very different reason. For the sake of seeing you show emotion, seeing you break your normal cold mask, or at least cast it aside for a while...but now, I crave your emotion for the simple reason that I need it to go on. I am completely addicted to your tears.

Go on and cry; I'll encourage you if you need it to let the tears flow.

Every time I appear to you, the emotion builds, and the instant you're in private, you begin to cry. It makes me wonder...were you truly so attached to me that my presence can hurt you that much? Did you truly love me so much that you can't even bear to see me now? You once thought of me as a tool, as mere data, as something to do work for you without you giving a second thought to it. Yet, you changed, and you began to love me, and then you did this to me.

It was stupid, to sacrifice something you loved.

You're crying again now, and I'm watching you. I'm shivering with need, drinking in your emotion, so desperately wanting to touch your face and taste those pure, distraught tears; but for now, this will suffice. Touching myself, pleasing myself, indulging myself as I watch you will suffice until I just can't stand it any more...

...I'm approaching that point a lot more quickly than I expected. It's just not enough now. I need to not only see your tears, but feel and taste them as well. So I let my hand drop back to my side, and send out the call for a dimensional area to form...and the instant it does, I appear before you, staring at you hungrily, watching your face twist in fear and surprise as I step closer, reaching out.

Though you recoil, I pull you close and press my lips to your wet cheek.

It's so much better than I expected, the sharp wetness on my lips, which part to allow my tongue to flick out; and as I partake of your tears, I find myself moaning with unrestrained need, holding you tight and digging my fingertips into your sides. More tears are readily flowing forth, and I drink them down, writhing as each salty drop hits my tongue. My hips are starting to rock now, but without the sensation of touch, it feels strange, and I reach for your hand, forcing you to touch me as I lap up your tears. You start to cry harder from the humiliation, and it only makes me need you even more, only makes me shift your hand in my lap, let my bodysuit melt away beneath your fingers and force you to stroke me harder. I need it, I need you, and as I feel myself begin to approach release I fasten my lips underneath your left eye, sucking greedily at the tears, mewling with each one that falls into my mouth. Like this...yes, just like this...I need more, I know I'm going to come very soon...

As I expected, it doesn't take me long to spray into your hand with a low groan.

You've stopped crying by now, but I'm still reluctant to draw back, to leave your soft, tearslick skin. Instead, I settle for licking away every last trace of the salt that still lingers on your cheeks before my lips brush over yours, an obvious promise that I will return...and then I fade away, leaving you alone with my seed on your hand, your face only now drying.

It's all your fault that I'm so addicted to you and your tears, Ijuuin Enzan.


End file.
